Vehicles may include amenities that allow occupants to face each other during operation of the vehicle. As one example, an autonomous vehicle may be autonomously operated, allowing the occupants of the vehicle to ride in the vehicle without monitoring the operation of the vehicle. Specifically, the autonomous vehicle may include seats free to rotate during operation of the vehicle. This may allow the occupants of the seats to face each other and to interact. This may also allow all of the occupants to relax, interact with one another, and focus on vehicle amenities. There remains an opportunity to design vehicle amenities for the occupants that takes into account the reduced operation monitoring provided by the autonomous vehicle.